


NEW KIDS; NEW DRABBLES

by topaintthelily



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Double B, Drabble Collection, Face Painting, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaintthelily/pseuds/topaintthelily
Summary: Some iKON drabbles. Currently only double b, but will add tags and relationships as they happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bobby hates pain, until its inflicted by Hanbin.

Bobby had never been a fan of pain. 

As a child he'd run to his mom when he fell of his bike or cut his finger trying to help his grandma cook. Once he got older he got better at hiding his tears but they still fell.

Being a trainee was painful. The hours, the pressure, the homesickness. Bobby couldn't help the breakdowns in front of Hanbin and Jinhwan. 

And maybe that's how it started. The vulnerability. Like an animal baring its throat.

Hanbin's teeth become his solace.  
The pain they inflict leave Bobby breathless.

His lips are pulled into Hanbin's mouth, leaving it puffy for hours. Teeth bite down on his nipples, close to drawing blood. The wrinkled skin around his hole is nipped lightly sending sparks up his spine. The best though, the graze of molars on his shaft, Hanbin's cheek bulged by his head.

The sex made Bobby yearn and embrace pain. The look of adoration in Hanbin's eyes as he took it made him love it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby presents late. He's an omega, Hanbin is an alpha.

"Its not bad. Kind of like a buzz all over your body. It gets worse with time...but the first is alright."

Bobby had never felt so betrayed.

He was currently fisting his cock, two fingers in his messy dripping hole. His covers pushed to the bottom of his bed. He felt like he was burning from the inside out.

Jinhwan had promised him, in the dead of night, the first heat was mild and easy to handle. Even with an alpha around.

Hanbin had presented before him. His pheromones so strong in the beginning, he was called into an emergency meeting to deal with it.

As Bobby fingered himself, he cant help but take in Hanbin's smell. It makes him restless, pushes him towards a fast orgasm.

Hanbin and Jinhwan's relationship hadn't change afterwards. Hanbin still acted the same - obnoxious and moody in equal doses. Jinhwan still took care of him, made sure he ate and slept. Bobby thought he'd be the same.

He was wrong.

Bobby was nearing his peak but he wanted more. Without really thinking, he stopped and ran to Hanbin's bed. As soon as he laid down, Bobby was done. He groaned into Hanbin's pillow, his whole body shaking, come marking his stomach and chest.

As he tried to get his breathing under control, he heard a small laugh.

"You're fucked," Jinhwan said from the doorway. "Totally fucked."

Oh he knew. 

Bobby was sure he'd never be able to look Hanbin in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not abandoned my other story! I am just stuck so I've been writing lil drabbles to help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habin's got a big ol' dick. Jiwon's worried.

"It's never going to fit!"

"If it fits in your mouth, it'll fit in your ass."

"That makes no sense and you know it!"

"Shut up already!"

A heavy slap to his ass jerks Bobby forward, making Hanbin lose his balance.

"Ughh! You know what? I'm going to sit down. That way you can do all the stupid work!"

Hanbin falls back on the couch. He's angry but still hard, so Bobby takes it as a good sign. 

But really it's not Bobby's fucking fault Hanbin's dick was huge. It felt great in Bobby's mouth and in between his thighs, but in his ass? He wasn't too sure.

But Bobby was not a quitter. 

He makes his way into Hanbin's lap. He pushes back the sweaty bangs off Hanbin's face and kisses him. Hanbin responds but doesn't touch him.

It takes a bit, but once he's fully seated on Hanbin's cock he didn't know why he had ever been worried, it was awesome.

Hanbin allows him to set the pace, his hands on Bobby's legs. Bobby starts slow but grows desperate. He likes the sound if his dick hitting Hanbin's stomach, his hole taking him in.

Hanbin comes with a groaned, "Jiwon." It spurs Bobby on until he sees stars. 

Dick in ass was his new favorite thing.

"Told you it fit," Hanbin whispers in Bobby's ear.

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to infuse these with humor, Bobby's just the type you know? Hope you all like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin's the new kid.

"Have you seen the new guy?"

"Huh?"

"I said, have. you. seen. the. new. guy?" Each word was punctuated by a poke to Bobby's shoulder.

"Nah, heard about him though."

"I heard Jisoo tell Donghyuk this morning that he's dangerous."

"What the hell? Dangerous how?"

"Like he'll rip your heart out dangerous," Jinhwan stated matter of factly.

Bobby just snorted.

 

Lunch was the same as always. Except everyone kept bringing up "the new guy." Each statement more outlandish than the last.

"I heard he was expelled from his last school for beating up a kid so bad he ended up in the hospital."

"Well I heard he was fucking his teacher. Like straight up."

"Not a chance, He brought a gun to school dude. Very credible source."

 

By the end of lunch, Bobby was sick of all the damn stories. He only had one class before practice - somewhere he could punch out his frustration.

Unfortunately, his last class was boring ass English. When Bobby walked into class, the first thing he noticed was there was someone behind his seat. He saw slicked back dark magenta hair, diamond studs glinting in the light, hands tapping out a rhythm.

There had been very few instances in Bobby's life where his brain went blank. Usually he was ten steps in front of everyone else but this guy's face made his brain melt.

The boy looked up at Bobby's deer in headlights face and furrowed his eyebrows.

"The fuck dude. Stop fucking staring."

Bobby didn't think he was ever going to be able to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think...WIN era hair for Hanbin. It's magenta right? Haha


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love face painting and I love glitter! I also love iKON, so I mixed them all together!! It's lame and cheesy, my only warning.

It was a hot afternoon, the sun blazing with no wind to cool people off. The weather didn't stop the park from being busy though. 

 

Bobby had spent most of his morning people watching: exposed white skin that would be red by the end of the day, babies in nothing but diapers and hats, couples not even holding hands because of the sweat formed between them.

He was currently the only one on duty at the east side of the park. There was no kid rides or games around and so business was always slow here. Teens and adults were not huge fans of face painting.

Once people watching had become boring, Bobby did what he always did-started painting on himself. Today's masterpiece included little fish swimming up glittery blue river and ducks flying in a golden sky. The piece took up most of his left forearm and once there was no more space, he began on his legs. Mermaids and ships swirled his hairs, glitter bits shining in the sun.

Halfway through his second mermaid, he was startled by a group of people hooting and hollering. Next thing he knows, someone sits down heavily in his chair. 

Bobby looks up and sees a youngish dude sitting down, eyes downcast and brows furrowed. 

Bobby's always loved drawing, since he was little. He got his first face painting job when he was still in high school, a natural outlet for his art, though he got more out of it then intended. Face painting was the gateway for him to become obsessed with glitter. He had a habit of looking at people and choosing the best glitter "look" for them. The guy in front of him right now, screamed glitter.

After shaking himself from his thoughts, professional Bobby came out.

"Hi, my name's Bobby. I'll be your painter today. Do you have an idea of what you want or you want to browse some books?"

The guy finally looked up and Bobby saw his beautiful eyes, perfect canvases for glitter.

"Um..."

The guy played with the rips in his pants, his eyes darting around. Bobby got the impression he didn't want his face painted. A quick glance around and he saw a group of about six guys sitting close by, laughing and pointing in their direction. 

"Was this a bet?" he asked kindly. He knew a little about losing bets.

The guy made eye contact with him again. His face flushed, not from the heat, and nodded his head.

"Well let's make them wish they had gotten their face painted," Bobby said with a wink. 

The guy just nodded.

Bobby decided to just make the decisions on what design to make, the other not making any attempt. Bobby chose a soft brush and dipped it in blue.

The guy startled at the initial brush at his eyebrow, his eyes closing instantly. Bobby made long strokes, making sure to smear the glitter evenly. 

As Bobby continued, he could see the guy's breath coming out in little pants, his upper lip had a sheen of sweat that caught Bobby's attention. Face painting was intimate but prided Bobby himself on his professionalism. This guy's soft tanned skin made Bobby's ears burn though.

After what seemed like seconds, Bobby was finished. He brought out a mirror for the dude to look. The guy gasped and instantly went to touch his face. Bobby barely stopped him with a hand around a thin wrist.

"Don't touch, let it dry for a little. Glitter paint is fickle."

The guy just dropped his hands and got cash out of his pocket. Bobby rang him up, all the while willing himself yo at least ask for a name. The guy shot him a small smile and said thank you, turning around to walk back to his friends.

The rest of the day was slow. He had two more customers, young twins that both wanted to be Spiderman. As he was packing up to leave, Bobby hears his name. Turning around he sees glitter guy waving to him, coming closer.

"Hey," the guy said a little breathless, huge smile on his face. "I really like the glitter."

Bobby smiled at the guy, his gut twisting in bouncy knots.  
"It looks great on you man!"

The guy smiled even bigger. He dug into his pocket and took out a beat up cell phone, quickly handing it to a surprised Bobby.

"Put your phone number in there. I really like your work....maybe we can meet up and talk about it?"

Bobby gladly did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin does look beautiful in glitter, remember that one photoshoot?


End file.
